New Outlook
by CallMePia
Summary: Moving to a new state is a tough thing but also having a secret is another, but then again love always finds a place in the darkest of hearts. Callie/Arizona centric. you never know until you try. Comment please! :
1. Chapter 1

AUTOR'S NOTE; I haven't written in forever so cut me some slack lol  
All mistakes are mine  
Don't own the characters  
Comments make me happy :)

Arizona~

"Shhhh no don't cry baby boy, please, I know, I know"

He's been crying for over an hour when I finally make my way into Seattle Grace /Mercy West hospital. I am beyond exhausted but I bet so is he.

"Hi uhm I'm looking for Teddy Altman? Is she around?" I ask bouncing him.

" ? She's on her lunch break she should be in the cafeteria"  
The young brunette says with a smile

"Oh isn't he just the cutest thing! What's his name?" the nurse next to her asks. Upon hearing this his wailing stops.

"This is Lenox, say hi baby" I say with a big smile. Of course he just looks around wondering whats happening like any other 8 month old.

"Well thank you anyway and the cafeteria Is this way right?" I say pointing over my left shoulder.

"Yes, have a good day" both nurses say with a smile

"Same" I say scurrying around the corner to the big white room.

"Lenox Daniel Robbins!" I hear my best friend squeal as she comes up behind me. Taking him from my arms.

"Hey what am I chopped liver?" I say half joking.

"Hello to you too Ms. Grumpy pants! Mommy's grumpy today isn't she munchkin?" Teddy says lightly squeezing my sons cheeks.

"Thats because little munchkin has been crying all morning" I say rolling my eyes. "it's like I can't get a little break, I love my son to death but my back is killing me"

"Well let me keep him for a night you go find a hot girl to hook up with, let loose for one night, god knows your pussies tight" She says giggling

"See, this is how i know your going to corrupt my son" I say stealing one of her fries"

"Altman! why don't you introduce me to your lady friend over here" I look up to see a man with salt and pepper hair and a big smirk staring at me like I'm meat.

"Arizona this is Mark Sloan, Sloan this is Arizona Robbins, zona mark works in plastics" Teddy says

"Yes, so if you need anything removed, tucked or .. Enhanced I'm your man" Mark says winking at me.

Laughing at him, I see a beautiful raven haired women walking toward our table.

"Hey way to leave me!" she says slapping marks arm.

"Hey look I had to get out of there, I was scared for my life, everyone knows anything standing in your way of getting coffee is going down" he finishes taking a big bite of his apple.

"Sorry, I'm- Calliope.. But call me Callie" she says looking me deep in my eyes smiling.

"Calliope.. I'm Arizona, oh and this is my son Lenox" I say smiling. I look at calliope as she looks anywhere but at me.

"Woah wait that's your son Blondie? Ugh too late" Mark says dismissively waving his hand.

"He is really beautiful.. Arizona" Callie says looking at him.

"Thank you" I say wishing i could tell her.

BUZZZZ

"Yup that's me! Gotta run! I'll meet you at my house later on tonight? The keys under the mat" Teddy says handing Leni back to me.

"Okay no problem, say have a good day auntie Teddy" I say waving my sons tiny hand.

As teddy waves back I take a chance glance at Calliope and see that she is playing with her apple sauce.

"Hey Sloan can you do a quick consult for me?" I look behind me to see a small mousy man that looks like he just ran a 10k.

"Yeah defiantly, see ya later ladies, and munchkin" Mark says jumping up to walk after the older man.

"So Calliope, what's your specialty?" i ask trying to ease the awkward-ness.

"Oh I'm in Ortho" she says beaming.

"That's so cool! Do you love it?" I ask.

"Some days are better than others but all in all I love it! ... What about you? What do you do? I haven't seen you around.."

"Yeah I use to live in Nevada as a pharmacist but things uh.. Kinda just.. Changed there so one day Teddy and I were talking and she told me to come out here and I can stay with her until I get settled and everything so I just picked up and left" I say maneuvering my now sleeping son over my shoulder.

"Wow I know what you mean, not really knowing if the odds will be in your favor or not but just leaving"

"Yeah. So Calliope, are you dating anyone?" I ask getting a eyebrow lift in return.

" Ha, oh no. Not at all.. How about you no husband waiting for you?"

"Husband? No? No wife or girlfriend either." I say smirking.

BUZZZZ

"Oh crap that's me" she says grabbing and reading her pager from her hip. " Uhm look, I'm probably taking a huge leap here but would you maybe want to go get something to drink tonight? There's a bar right across from the hospital called Joes? 8 tonight?" she says hopefully

"Uhm.. I just.." I stumble looking down at Lenox

"Or! You could come over to my apartment with this adorable baby and I could cook you dinner... I know I'm being really presumptuous here I just..."

"No I get it... I feel it too.." I say looking around.

"Okay.. Well I gotta go but I will text teddy my address and what time to come over and then she can give you my number, sound good?"

"Yes, sounds good, thank you.. Uh have a good rest of the day" I say as she starts walking backwards

"You too, bye Arizona" she says smiling.

"Bye Calliope" I say.

Looking around smiling I pick up Lenox's diaper bag and start walking towards the exit. Reaching my white Ranger Rover I put my son in his seat in the back and strap him in, i sit the bag on the other side of him. As I slip into the front seat I pull out my cellphone quickly texting teddy

'Hey, Callie uhm invited Lenox and I over so she can cook dinner... So do you have her number? Her pager chimed she had to rush off'

' Ooo I guess you took my advice huh? But with Lenox there too?'

'Oh shut up! Lol we are not going to do anything, I'm not even absolutely sure if she's gay or not! So! Number?'

'Callie Torres is very gay! The benefits of working at a gossip mill hospital you know everything about everyone & 206-575-1211 & how about I take Lenox for tonight?'

'Okay okay! We'll see, and I don't know... Are you sure? & I'm going to your place, what time do you get off?'

'7 & Yes I'm very sure! help yourself to anything at the house :)'

Getting the last text from teddy I sit my phone in the cup holder and start up my car. After making the short trip to my best friends house I get my peaceful son out and go to the front door.. I love the feel of this neighborhood. Safe.. But then again anything can happen. I bend down and grab the key under the mat and slowly open the door revealing the beautiful modest home.

"What do you think Leni? Could this be our home for a while?" I say looking at my restless son sleeping away on my shoulder.

Looking around I see a big crib in the corner of the room, getting closer I see a card tapped to the side.  
'Arizona,I thought my god son would need something to sleep in' -Teddy

I smile and lay Lenox down in the crib on his stomach and i finally take a deep breath. Taking one last look at him I turn on my heels to get all our bags out of the car.

After 4 trips up and down the stairs all the bags are in our room, not put away, but at least in the room. I go back into the open living room and see my baby boy still sleeping soundly.

I sit down on the plush couch and pull out my phone, I decide to text Calliope and ask for her number.

'Hey! Is this Callie? This is Arizona :)'

'Oh hey! Yeah it's me! I was wondering if you got my number or not. How are you?'

'I'm good! Good.. Lenox just laid down for a nap about 15 minutes ago and is still thankfully sleeping'

'Awe! I wanna pic!'

I smile as I look at the message and go over to Leni's new crib I snap a shot of him in dreamland and send it off to Calliope.

'Isnt he the cutest thing? Look at his little fingers!'

'I know! When I first had him I spent hours just staring'

'I bet! So.. Uh.. Are we still on for tonight?'

'Yes, and Teddy wanted to take Lenox tonight so it'll just be you and I'

'Oh okay, that's no problem :)'

'Yeah.. Uhm question.. Is this a date?'

'Ha.. Uh... If that's okay with you.. I mean I wasn't sure...'

'No, yeah! Totally.. A date. Okay'

':) Good, so my address is 1324 RoseField Apartments Apt. 502'

'Okay, cool, I'll just put it in my Gps, 8 right?'

'Yup, see you then?'

'See you then :)'

Clicking off my phone and throwing my phone beside me I lean back on the couch... I have a date.. A date with Calliope Torres. Oh god! What am I gonna wear?

***************  
Okay so what are your thoughts? Good? Bad? Comments? How can I make it better? I want it all :) i know its short but i just wanted to lay my idea down and make sure I'm going in the right direction. Oh and should the next chapter be Callie's pov or do you guys like just Arizona? Okay get to commenting :) and remember 'Anyone can get slapped' lol jk...


	2. Chapter 2

**All mistakes are mine**

Don't own any characters

Gimme those comments gurr! :)

Enjoy

Callie~

"No"

"Why?"

"Because no"

"You're impossible!"

"No I'm gay! I'm trying to get a second date not 20 dollars an hour, I'm into her, not trying to get into her! Well .. Not yet anyway, either way I want something that says I'm hot but not trying too hard" I say as I take the strapless, black, skin tight, stop right after my butt dress, Mark picked out.

"Okay, fine you're right, but you need to wear something! Or nothing.. I wouldn't object to that" he says smirking.

"Out"

"Bu-"

"Go"

"Fine" he says getting up and going to the door "for what it's worth she'll love you in anything, and I'f she doesn't, she's not worth it"

"Thank you, Marky, now go!" I say smiling

As I hear the front door shut I resume searching through my closet, reaching the very back of it I finally see it. Yes! This is perfect!

Arizona~

"I'm going to fucking scream"

"language!"

"You're impossible!"

"I just want the perfect outfit! Something that says take me hard! But only when the time is right"

"Okay! Fine how about this, with this, and these?" Teddy says picking out an outfit from my closet.

"That looks amazing! Yes! This is perfect! You're awesome teddy!"

"I know this! Now get dress while I get leni ready for bed, right my wittle munchkin?" my best friend says giving my son an eskimo kiss.

I smile at them as they walk out the room and turn back to the outfit on my bed and I start to get ready.

*Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day (NO!)

Have you had a shit day? (NO!), we've had a shit day (NO!)

I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss

I think I've had enough of thi-*

In the middle of finishing up my makeup I grab my phone from my bed not looking at the ID

"Hello?"

"Hey, just wanted to make sure we were still on?"

"Yeah, of course Calliope, I'm getting ready now"

"Oh good, me too, just.. Wanted to say that"

"Thats alright, I'll see you in a little bit okay?"

"Yeah, see ya" she says hanging up the phone.

Oh god how am I gonna make it through this if she always makes me nervous? Ugh! Come on Arizona lets go!

I go back in the bathroom to finish up my make up.

Callie~

Okay so I just made an idiot out of myself and now she probably thinks I'm a creepo great!

Finishing up my makeup I go check on my chicken piccata, pulling down my oven door I see that it has about 15 more minutes left.

*Knock Knock*

"Hey I'm-

Good god.. She's sex on legs! Long creamy milky legs! I look her up and down to see she's wearing a dark blue,short, see through button up dress with a tight black dress underneath and Jeffrey Campbell platform booties and her hair in a high bun.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies baby" I hear Arizona say as I snap out of my own world

Arizona~

When she opened the door I felt my mouth start to water, the way the red dress clung around her breast made me hungry, my eyes making it down to the rest of her body I see her black peep-toe stilettos. God this woman is a goddess,her long black hair flowing down her in soft curls...

As I snap out of my own world I see Calliope still in hers, stepping closer to her I slowly close her mouth saying

"Close your mouth baby, you'll catch flies"

Callie-

"Right! Right.. Sorry" I say my cheeks turning rosy as I hear her chuckle

"It's okay, its not just you" she says following me into the kitchen.

"Okay, food will be ready in a couple more minutes, chicken piccata okay?"

"No.. I'm a vegetarian .. I thought teddy told you" she says looking apologetically

"No.. Are you serious?" I say really not wanting to throw my food out. Then I see her crack a smile.

"No! You should of see then look on your face!" she says doubling over in laughter

"Hahaha asshole!" I chuckle lightly slapping her arm.

"I'm sorry I just had too!

"Yeah yeah! Would you like some wine comedian?"

"Yes, I would, white, thank you"

"So does Teddy have Lenox?" I say pouring my glass of red and hers white.

"Yeah, I told her you said I could bring him but uh.. In her words.. 'God knows my pussies tight'"

At her words I almost spit my wine out as I quickly swallow and laugh out loud.

"I know! I don't know what goes through her mind sometimes" she says watching tears sprout out of my eyes.

Whipping my eyes and catching my breath I take another sip of wine and smile.

"What?" she says watching me

"Oh nothing" I say still giggling

"tell me"

"it's just.. Is that your way of telling me what you want?" I say moving closer to her.

"Mmm maybe a little" she says leaning into my lips, our lips duel together in a heated kiss, I feel her tongue plunge into my mouth and play with mine, I put my hand on her leg and massage her thigh and- *Ding*

"Ugh" I say pulling away "that's the oven"

"Go, I'm right behind ya" she says catching her breath.

As I open up the oven I see that my food is ready as I sit it on the stove and feel two slim arms around my waist, the normally shorter than me Arizona is now slightly taller with her platform shoes so she nibbles on my neck and earlobe.

"Thank you for making dinner" she says letting go of me(to my dismay) and sitting down at the table off to the right of the kitchen.

"Of course" I say setting the dish on the table and getting two plates and forks.

"So you're super sexy, an amazing cook and has a smile that could light up this whole world, what else is there to know?" she says finishing up the chicken and taking a sip of her wine.

"Uh let's see .. I'm originally from Miami, my family owns a chain of hotels, but I've never used that to get to where I am now, my family and I actually don't talk anymore.. They disowned me after I told them I was gay.. But i have one sister named Aria, who is relatively a bitch, Uhm, my first girlfriend, Erica, broke my heart, uh I love red wine, and tequila, I like going out and having fun but my heart lies on the couch with takeout and a good movie, and my favorite color is red, I'm not a morning person, I need coffee, and I generally don't like people" I finish downing my wine.

"Wow, I'm sorry" she says

"I'm sorry if that was a lot" I say looking down, no no it's good" she says downing her wine too.

"Your turn?" I say hopefully

"Yeah! Sorry, okay hmm my parents still live in Nevada, my brother died serving our country when I was 20, my parents and I talk maybe twice a month, I like white wine but I'm more of a water drinker,and same I like to go out but theres nothing like takeout and a good movie, my favorite color is purple, my favorite day of the week is wednesday, I love reading, and I really love seattle, even with the rain"

"I'm so sorry about your brother, what's was his name?"

"Timothy Daniel Robbins"

"Lenox must get his middle name from him huh?"

"Yes" she says looking down

"So if you don't mind me asking, where is Lenox's father?"

"Uh.. That, my dear is a story for another time, okay?"

"As long as that 'another time' is another date, then okay"

"Yes, it's another date" she says smiling. "Well this was delicious but I should get back to Lenox" she says standing.

"Oh are you sure? We could have another glass and watch a movie" I say standing too.

"Another time, another date" she says picking up her plate and glass and walking over to the sink and rinsing them out.

"You don't have to-

"I want to" the blonde says picking up my glass and plate and rinsing them as well.

"Well thank you-

"No, Thank you, dinner was amazing, just like you" she says wrapping her arms around my shoulders and pulling me towards her as she placed her lips over mine in another heated kiss, but this time pulling my bottom lip between her lips and sucking on it. As she released them I feel the room spin.

"I will defiantly call you, or text you" she says grabbing her purse on the coat rack and pulling open my door.

"Promise?" I say leaning in or one more kiss.

"Promise" Arizona says pecking my lips and turning on her heals.

"Goodnight Calliope"

"Goodnight Bonita"

Arizona~

As I walk down to my car I feel a tug on my heart, I should have told her.. But another time, another date... I get in my car and drive away.

Soooo? Momma likes her comments! Good? Bad? Did you like the changes between Callie's pov and Arizona's? Or no? And what can I do to make it better? I want to know everything! Bye bye for now :)


	3. Chapter 3

All mistakes are mine.

Authors note: I am so sorry for not updating sooner, I honestly don't have a reason, I always do this with my stories I just never think they are good enough for people to want me to continue, does that make sense? Anyways thank you for all the wonderful comments minus one that was very constructive but unnecessary seeing as this is my damn story and I'll do and say as I please, and your opinion just isn't worth anything to me. Have a good day :) and enjoy.

Arizona

Slowly pulling into my closest friend's drive way, I step out of my car walking into the modern townhouse.

"What are you doing back here so early?! you are supposed to be out of breath in the middle of one Ortho surgeons bed!" Teddy says whispering harshly while flinging her arms around.

"How is it that you are more worried about my sex life than I am?" I say with an equally whispered tone.

"Well then I guess tonight was a bust" she says while taking a long drag from her wine glass.

"Actually if you must know oh great nosey one! it was really good.. great actually" I say smiling as I take off my jacket and hang it up.

"Really? well what happened I want to know everything!" my best friend says pouring me a glass of white wine.

"Where's Leni?" I say taking the glass from her outstretched hand.

"Down for the count. He was no trouble at all except I caught him trying to order pizza and hookers.. so naturally I didn't stop him" the dirty blonde says while a chuckle.

"The corruption has already began!" I say sitting beside teddy as the breakfast bar.

"Okay start! come on!" she says excitedly.

"Okay fine! well .. when she opened the door we both practically drooled over each other, then we say down and had wine and there was some very innocent kissing then got kind of heavy until the food was ready and we basically just say down and talked about our lives" I finish with a smile.

"and you didn't get laid?" teddy says unbelieved

"No Theodora we did not have sex! she offered desert but It was getting late" I say offhandedly.

"Did you tell her ..."

"No.. no I didn't.. it's was too early"

"I know.. I'm sorry"

"Don't be, I can't thank you enough teddy, you opened your home up to me, you've been the best best friend!" I say pulling her into a hug.

"Well .. my god son needed somewhere to stay!" she says jokingly while hugging me tighter.

Callie

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"fuuuuuuuu-OOF"

The first thing I hear as I'm in my sweet dreamland is the blaring sound of my alarm clock. Jumping up to my feet from my fall to the floor I slam my hand on the snooze button of the clock.

"I gotta get rid of that thing..."

"Who are you talking too?" I jump as i hear a distinctive voice.

"Mark what the hell are you doing here this early?! and trying to give me a heart attack!" I say grabbing my chest.

"I was going to wake you up for some coffee before we went into work but then your alarm went off and you fell off the bed" my best friend begins to chuckle.

"Oh ha yeah is that funny skidd marks?" I say throwing my pillow at him.

"Why would you even bring that up.. you know what that does to me.." Mark says fake tearing up.

"Yeah yeah"

"Come on get dress we got ten minutes to get to the hospital" The salt and peppered haired man says clapping his hands and walking into the living room.

I scratch my head and walk into my bathroom instantly seeing myself in the mirror I smile remembering the night I've had... I can't wait to see her again.. to feel her... all I wanted to do last night was pu-

"Put a move on it Torres!" Mark says banging on my bathroom door.

I shake my head clear of those naughty thoughts and strip down and hop in the shower. The warm water calms me in a therapeutic way. after a couple minutes of scrubbing my body I hop out of the shower and began to get dressed for the day.

Arizona

"Zona! ZONA! ARIZONA!"

My eyes shoot open to the sound of someone screaming my name, I instantly jump up and dash out of my room with only my underwear on.

"WHAT?!" I say searching for the intruder.

"Good god- could you put some bloody clothes on?" I hear my best friend say from the bottom of the steps.

"Theodora I thought someone was dying!" I say covering my chest.

"Look I just got pages but there is breakfast on the stove, Lennox is still asleep ,you two can come in a bit later if you would like but other than that I should be back at 4" Teddy says putting on her jacket.

"Thanks Teds! and next time a simple shove would have done the trick"

"Yeah yeah" she says walking out the front door.

Walking back into our temporary room I look to my right and see my son still sleeping like a rock. I take this time to pull on a tshirt and sweat pants and grab the baby monitor and go down stairs. I look to the stove and see many foods i love. I fill my plate and sit at the breakfast bar and dig in. Chowing down on my friends cooking I begin to think back on last night.. I can't wait to see her again...to feel her .. all I wanted to do last night was pu-

"WAH WAH WAH!"

I drop my fork down and jog back upstairs to aid my son.

"Oh I know baby I know.. you knew mommy was eating didn't you?" I coo as I lift Leni out of his crib and hold him to my chest as I bounce up and down.

"shhh it's okay, let's go get you some breakfast hmm?" I say walking downstairs into the kitchen.

Pulling a bottle of my breast milk out of the refrigerator I pop it into the microwave for a few seconds. when the timer dings i grab it out and hold it to my neck to feel the warmth then bring it to my sons awaiting mouth, in which he sucks eagerly. I sit down and resume my breakfast.

Callie

"Torres! Can I see you in my office for a moment?" Chief Webber says as I'm walking down the hall.

"Of course sir" I say following him into his office.

"Sit Sit please.. now you've been working here a long time but-

"Sir if are you telling me I'm out of a job? because that's just-

"Torres! will you let me speak?" Chief says

"Yes but-

"Torres! stop!" the chief barks "now lock your mouth shut and sit on your hands-

"I-

"Now"

I reluctantly put my hand up to my mouth and make a pretend line across my lips signaling it being 'zipped shut' and I shove my hands under my ass and sit on them.

"Now.. like I was saying you've been working here a long time but in afraid you haven't gotten the recognition like you should, so .. I have just been informed that the head of Ortho is retiring.. and if you would like the job, I'm handing it over to you" the chief says smiling.

"Oh thank you chief! yes yes! my answer is yes!" I say jumping up! "ahem.. I mean yes sir, I would be delighted to accept the job" I say a smile poking out between my tight lips.

"I knew you would, now get out of here you start head on Monday" Webber says standing up and shaking my hand.

"Yes sir" I say ripping out of his office, running down to the cafeteria. looking around for my target I speed walk over to the table.

"Mark! the chief just made me head of Ortho!" I smile trying to keep my voice down.

"That's great! I'm proud Torres!" Mark says.

"Yeah that's amazing Callie!" Teddy says with a smile.

"Thank you guys, I'm so ex-

"Hey guys!" I turn to see the object of my affection for the past two days and I'm immediately on my feet.

"Arizona! guess what?! don't guess I'll tell you! I just made head of the Ortho department!"

"Oh My God! that is so awesome!" she says handing Lennox to teddy and pulling me into a hug.

"i know I'm so happy" I say pulling back and looking into her piercing eyes.

My eyes dart down to her lips and-

"Just do it" she says with a smirk.

I pull her closer to me and attach my lips onto her rose soft ones as our lips duel in a kiss.

"Wow" she says pulling back.

"Mhm"

"Uh! so how about joes tonight? everyone? Celebration?!" Mark says standing up.

"No thank you" Arizona says looking at me.

"No come on Zona, bailey will watch squirt here! she has a kid too it will be like a play date!"

"I don't know who bailey is Teddy, I don't want her watching my son"

"Zo-

"No Arizona is right.. we don't have to go to joes, we can bring the party to you" I say stepping closer to her.

"That sounds like a better Idea" she says biting her lip.

"Okay enough with the eye sex! so we all meet at Teddy's at 8! ten four!" Mark says walking out of the cafeteria.

"I think we're in for a night of fun" I say pulling her closer to my body.

"I do too" The blue eyes beauty says latching onto my lips.

-Okay so I know this was short and not a lot happened but! bare with me! the juicy will come! lol including the secret so! have a good day and comment! and all that good stuff! bye for now :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hi babies :) guess what? my birthday is this thursdayyy yay 31st k? thank you for the comments I never thought I was a good writer but you guys give me hope xxxooo

All mistakes are mine.

I own nothing but my mind.

Enjoy.

Arizona

'Hey! just wanted to make sure we were still on for celebration at Teddy's?' - Calliope 3

'Yeah! defiantly, I'm just gonna put Leni down early and we can celebrate' - Arizona 3

'Okay baby, I'll see you later' - Calliope 3

'Baby...?' - Arizona 3

'... Im sorry was that bad?...' - Calliope 3

'No .. that was perfectly fine babe :)' - Arizona 3

'Okay good! :)' - Calliope 3

Setting my phone down on the kitchen counter I resume washing the dishes in the sink.

I'm so excited for tonight I'm bubbling, which I haven't felt like this in a long time.. a really long time.. I hope I'm not getting my hopes up.

Callie

As i set my phone down on the coffee table in one of the staff lounges I began to think... I'm so excited for tonight I'm giddy, which I haven't felt like this in a long time.. a really long time.. I hope I'm not getting my hopes up.

"I am a god!" Marks booming voice rushes in the room.

"Why?" I say chuckling as he takes a big chunk out of his apple.

"Because! I got a date with Amber from derm, then Cassie from cardio and Lena from peds! who do you know gets three dates all in one day?!" Mark finishes as he claps his hands.

"Obviously you, the only non-respecting man-whore I know! so does this mean your not coming over tonight?" I say finishing up one of my charts.

"Nope! I'm coming wouldn't miss it! I'm brining Cassie.. wait no Lena.. wait.. oh fuck! I gotta go find out!" My best friend jumps out of his seat and makes a beeline out the door.

I silently giggle at his antics and pic up my charts I was working on and take them back out to the nurses station.

"Here you are Nurse Ellie"

"Thank you Dr. Torres" she says taking my charts and sitting them behind her.

"Hey Torres still on for tonight?" I turn around to see Teddy handing Nurse Deen a chart herself.

"Yes! 8 right?"

"You got it!"

Arizona

Thankfully the day has begun to dwindle down. I have to make a note to look for jobs first thing Monday morning.

I look up from my plate of cheese pizza and to see my son still playing on the floor on a bunch of blankets under a mobile. I look down at my skin tight ripped jeans and my low rise 'smelly cat smelly cat' grey tank top thinking if I should put something more celebratory on? But I don't want to seem too dre-

DING DONG

I'm broken out of my mind battle by the door bell, but who could it be? I look over to the oven as I stand up and see its 7:30, taking one last look at my son I rush to the door.

"Hey! sorry it was raining and I couldn't find my damn key!" Teddy says as she steps into the house and slips out of her shoes to put them by the door and shrugging off her jacket.

"Oh it's fine I was just eating." I say with a shrug as I walk back into the kitchen.

"Oh okay where's my- oh! my baby! hi! munchkin!" My best friend says as she gets on her knees and leans over my son making his eyes go wide and his toothless grin breakout.

"I swear if I didn't have him you and I wouldn't be friends!" I chuckle.

"If you didn't have him you would still be there.." She says looking me dead In my eyes.

"I'm going to put him down for the night.." I say avoiding her cold eyes.

Teddy lifts him up and hands him to me as she picks up the mobile and blankets. I rub his back as I walk up the stair case to our room, yelling down for the dirty blonde to bring up a bottle.

"Here" she says shoving the bottle in my hand.

I put the nipple in my sons mouth as he graciously sucks it and his eyes began to flutter closed.

when the bottle is nearly finished his sucks become weaker and I know my son is done for the night. I lay him in his crib softly and put his favorite blue blanket on him. I lean down and kiss his cheek and take one last glance as I grab the monitor and tip toe out of the room and back down the stairs.

"You act like this is my fucking fault!" I whisper yell at my best friend who is eating the left over pizza out of the box.

"I didn't say that! it's not! it just.. I don't understand! I.." tears spring out of her eyes as she searches for the right words.

"I know.. I don't either.." I say leaning forward and embracing her in a tight hug.

DING DONG

"I'll get it" she says whipping her tears and going to the door.

"Hey teds!" I hear The object of my affections voice.

Callie

I speed walk to the big oak door and ring the doorbell.

"Could you not pee your pants? thank you" Mark says wrapping his arm around one of his many dates.

"Im not! shut up!" I say rolling my eyes at him.

As the door rips open revealing the object of my affections best friend.

"Hey teds!" I yell just a little too enthusiastic.

"Hey Cals! come on in!" Teddy says equally loudly.

I walk in to the tastefully decorated home and lock eyes with the women whose taken up my dreams.

"Hey baby.." she purrs as she pulls me into a deep kiss.

"Hi babe" I mutter in between kisses.

"Break it up! break it up!" I hear Sloan's incessant voice.

"Mark why don't you-

"Shh babe! behave" Ari says as she pulls my hand to sit down on the love seat.

"You two are disgustingly cute!" Mark says flopping down on the bigger couch beside his friend.

"I think you two are soo cute!" mark's angelic friend speaks up.

"Uhm.. who are you?" Arizona says as I put my arm around her and she tucks her legs on the couch leaning into me.

"Im Lena! from peds!"she says with a high pitched giggle.

"Perky.." Ari says whispering in my ear.

I smile and pull her closer and kiss her head.

"Who wants wine?" I hear teddy say from the kitchen.

"White for me and red for Callie" My blue eyes princess says beside me.

"Beer for me and.. Am- I mean Lena?" Mark says.

"Oh uh! do you have like wine?" Red haired women says from Marks lap.

"Good lord.." Teddy says standing behind the couch we're sitting on as she hands Arizona and I our glasses.

I chuckle as I lean into her..

"Wanna go sit on the deck Bonita?"

Ari nods as we stand up and slip out the back door.

"Whose Bonita?" I hear My best friends date say.

I take her hand as we sit on the hanging swing and she puts her legs in my lap affectingly getting closer.

"Mark's date is.."

"Pretty?" Arizona says laughing next to me.

"I wasn't gonna say that meanie!" I say lightly smacking her arm.

"Oh well" she says pressing her soft lips against mine as our tongues duel against each other.

"Mmm god I love this"

"Me too" I say releasing her bottom lip with a pop.

"Baby?" I say taking her hand in mine.

"Yes?"

"Where is Lennox's father?" I ask hesitantly.

"You really want to know?" Arizona says looking me dead into my eyes.

lol I can feel the hate... I'm sorry babies! lol but I wrote this deathly sick so be happy! lol I wasn't gonna do a cliff hanger but then I thought a) if I reveal it now you guys might not hold on? and b) I would have to go in the whole background story too and I'm just too sick for that. my mind is cloudy lol. Thank you though. comment. I love you!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey babies! how is everyone? good I hope! I'm doing good! :)

All mistakes are mine.

I own nothing but my mind.

Enjoy.

Callie

"Baby?" I say taking her hand in mine.

"Yes?"

"Where is Lennox's father?" I ask hesitantly.

"You really want to know?" Arizona says looking me dead into my eyes.

"I... no... I want you to tell me when you're sure. When you're ready," I say cupping her cheek.

"Thank you..." she says leaning in placing her soft lips on mine until we hear a door opening.

"Hey! do you guys wanna watch a movie? please say yes I can't take tweeddle dumb and tweedle dumber" Teddy says from the back door with a pout.

"Yeah sure," I giggle and stand up as I take Arizona's hand in mine.

"Did you tell her?" I hear Teddy whisper.

"Not yet," she says looking at me.

"Teddy knows?" I question.

"She and I basically grew up together she just got out of that god awful town before me," Arizona says as we resume our position on the same couch we were on.

"Okay! I'm thinking saw I!" Mark says leaning down to check out the movie case.

"No!"

"Saw II?"

"No!"

"Saw-"

"Sloan.. no, pick something in the middle of chick flick and horror!" Teddy says sitting on the single plush chair.

"Okay, how about Enemy of the State?"

"Yeah that ones good" Arizona says with her face in my neck.

Arizona

God I could stay here forever.. just right here..

"Okay, how about Enemy of the State?"

"Yeah that ones good" I say with my face in Calliope's neck.

I never even seen that movie I just wanted him to shut up.

"You're beautiful" Calliope whispers in my ear.

I feel her wrap her arm around me pulling me even closer as the lights go out and the movie starts.

"You're more beautiful," I say nipping at her lips.

"You make me feel beautiful."

Callie

I wake up with a serious headache and light snoring on my shoulder. Mark can't sleep in his own bed? ugh! I learn over to kick his ass out when I realize the snoring is coming from a sight for sore eyes.  
Her head is laying on my shoulder, arms wrapped around my midsection tightly,and her blonde hair is in a mess on her head. Beautiful.

"Didn't your mom ever teach you not to stare?" she says not moving a muscle.

"I must have missed that lesson," I say wrapping my arm around her shoulder. "I thought I went home last night."

"No, everyone was pretty buzzed so you didn't want to risk it" Arizona says moving her hair out of her face and licking her lips.

WAH WAH WAH

"I'm sorry, he's hungry," she says sitting up looking over at her crying son.

"Hey, no I got it, stay, rest,I can do it" I say sitting up,wielding my headache to quiet itself.

"Are you sure? I mean-

"Hey! I have feed a baby before! plus I feel like I haven't spent much time with him.. you know we're dating so I wanna date Leni too!... that didnt sound right"

"Not at all, but I get it, and I'd like that, most of the girls I've tried to date, hated that I had a baby"

"Well good thing I'm not most girls," I say standing up and picking Lennox out of his crib his crying quiets and he looks at me confused.

"There's a bottle in the fridge, he likes it warm" she says cocooning herself back into the bed.

I walk into the kitchen with the teary eyed blonde baby and pull out the bottle from the fridge and popping it into the microwave. I begin to bounce up and down with Leni in my arms, he cracks a little cheese which makes my heart melt. The timer goes off and I pull out the bottle holding it to my neck to feel the warmth then popping the nipple into the craving baby boy's mouth, he immediately latches on hard and sucks. I slowly walk back up stairs to see another blonde back to sleep. I lay beside her and stare at the beautiful dark eyed baby.

"Hey Ari- oh Torres I didn't know you were still here, you off?" Teddy says lowering her voice

"Yeah I'm off, you?"

"I have to go in at 3"

"Oh okay, did you want something, I'm afraid sleeping beauty here is down for the count" I say looking down on my left.

"Oh no I was just gonna ask her has she called her parents, they keep calling my phone."

"Well I'll tell her when she wakes up"

"Thanks Torres"

"No problem"

As the dirty blonde closes the door again Arizona shifts and looks up at me.

"You look good with him"

"I feel good... I never wanted kids but... I'm sorry I'm not being presumptuous I'm just saying.. I can see myself loving this child with all of my heart" I say looking in his eyes.

"That is presumptuous, but I think I'm being presumptuous too.. I see things in you Calliope, I feel things even when it's all too soon."

"I feel the exact same way"

"How about tonight we go out to dinner and take a walk or something.. I think I'm ready to tell you."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. I'm ready. just promise you won't run."

"Of course not baby, I would never."

"Since you have the day off how about we put munchkin back to sleep and hibernate a little are own selves."Arizona says pulling the bottle put of the now sleeping boys mouth. She stands up and puts him back in his crib and climbs back into bed resuming our position we woke up in.

"I see things in you too, Arizona"


	6. The truth shall set you free

Enjoy

Comment

I only own my mind.

Arizona.

I solemnly wield my eyes to open to the dimly lit room as I lift my head to see Calliope's mass of raven hair across the pillow and her lips slightly parted with small snores coming out. I slowly lift my arm off her stomach and sit completely up looking over too see my son still asleep in his brown crib. I stand and float across the room and look down at my blonde haired son. How am I going to tell Calliope? will she understand? will she run? .. Many thoughts rush through my foggy head. I quickly turn on my heels and go out of my room and walk down the stair case to the large kitchen.

I look at the ticking clock on the wall to see that it's 4:00pm. I tip toe over to my brown suede purse on the couch and pull out a pack of unopened cigarettes and my hello kitty lighter and open the door to the back deck and sit on the swing. I harshly tap the bottom of the pack and open it up, pulling one out and pushing it in my mouth and light the tip. I take one strong drag and blow out a lung full of smoke silently calming my mind. I have never allowed any one to get close enough to me for me to tell them- what if she just.. oh god... I take another long drag of my cigarette holding it in my lungs longer this time.

"You smoke?" I hear a familiar voice call from my left.

Callie.

I sadly wake up to an empty bed, wondering where my little blonde went. Against my bones protest, I stand and make my way over to Lenox's crib to see him still in baby dreamland. I look around until I spot my target and pick it up and make my way down the large stairs. I go straight through the kitchen sure of where she'd be.

"You smoke?" I say looking at her in disbelief.

"Lenox-

I look at her confused then lift up the baby monitor in my hand. she looks at me relieved then worried.

"Don't be mad... I only do it when I feel like something bad is going to happen or I'm going to be in trouble." she says putting in out in the ash tray beside her.

"I just can't believe it" I say honestly surprised. "I'm not really mad... I just prefer if you didn't- wait, what are you going to get in trouble for?" I inquire as I sit next to her on the brown swing.

"I just don't want you to run... when I tell you this Calliope.. it will change the way you look at me.. it will change the way you touch me.." she says tears producing in her eyes.

"No it will not. Do you hear me, Bonita? It will not. No matter what. You are too precious to lose." I say whipping the small tears that fall. "Are you going to tell me now?"

"Later" she says shaking her head.

"That's fine, it's getting late, we slept longer than we intended to huh? how about we order pizza hmm? I bet Leni is hungry" I say standing and taking her hand.

"You are amazing Calliope."

"You ain't so bad your self, Beautiful." I say pulling her into my arms looking down into her ocean blues. I slowly lean down and latch my lips onto her perfect pink ones as we passionately duel.

WAH WAH WAH

"And that would be my bundle of joy" Ari says smiling as she walks back into the house.

Arizona.

"You ain't so bad yourself, Beautiful." Calliope says as she pulls me tight to her chest and leans down and places her warm plump lips onto mine as we passionately duel.

WAH WAH WAH

"And that would be my bundle of joy" I say smiling as I walk back into the house. "How about I go get Leni and you can order the pizza, the menus are in the drawer beside the oven." I say quickly pecking her lips again.

"No problem baby," she says smiling and going over to open the drawer.

I quickly make my way upstairs to my room and pick up my whiny son and bounce him in my arms.

"Shhhh Lenox, let mommy throw on some jeans then we can get you something to eat okay? Shhhh" I say laying him down on my bed and putting pillows all around him. I hurriedly pull out some dark-washed jeans and pull my hair up in a messy bun and pick up my still whiny son and make my way back down stairs.

"20 minutes babe" Callie says grabbing Lenox into her arms and pops the nipple of the bottle into his awaiting mouth.

"I knew which to get so I just put it in the microwave so he didn't have to wait"

"Thank you... so much.. I love that"

"Love what?"

"That you did that.. it's sweet.."

"Of course, I know Lenox isn't my son too but I want him to feel comfortable with me and such"

"He could be.."

"Could be what?"

"Nothing.. ahem so what do you want to drink? I think I would puke if I had anymore wine" I say making a 'yuck' face.

"Same here babe, how about a coke?"

"No problem," I say getting two cokes out and handing hers to her.

Callie.

I wonder what she meant by that.  
'He could be' surly she didn't mean adopt, I mean..I would love that but it's a little too early.. or is it?

I smile at her as I take my coke in my outstretched hand.

"What time is Teddy coming back?" I say trying to break the tension.

"Oh I think at like 8 or something" she says going over to the movie case. "What movie darlinnn?" she says with a country accent which makes me laugh.

"Hmmm The Identity Thief" I say pulling the nipple out of Leni's full mouth. She opens the movie cover and pops it into the DVD player as the door bell rings.

"I got it" she says as she maneuvers over to the dark wood door. I put Lenox over my shoulder and began to lightly tap his back for him to burp while I make my way over to the couch.

"That was pretty cheap for a large"

"Yeah I think they were having some sale"

"Mmm, here" she says putting two slices of cheese on my plate In front of me as she takes Leni and puts him on the floor with the mobile above him.

"Thank you baby"

"Of course" she says pressing play.

An hour later Arizona has her head in my lap fast asleep along with little monster over on his blanket.

"Baby.. it's 6, do you wanna watch another movie? we've. been kind out of it all day." I say lightly pushing her.

"mmm no.. I promised" she says sitting up. "Im gonna go put him down and we can talk.." She says yawning cutely.

"Okay."

As she makes her way up stays with Leni I put the rest of the pizza in the fridge and cut off the movie.

"Okay... uh... ready?"

"As I'll ever be.." I say taking a deep breath sitting next to her on the couch.

"My brother Tim.. was my everything.. the best brother in the world.." She says taking a shaky breath. "We use to do everything together.. until he died. His best friend at the time, Brandon was like a saint to me.. he really took me under his wing.. helped me when times were rough. Once I had went out to a bar and got fucked up... I had never been that drunk in my life.. I was told Teddy almost knocked me out because of a dare... but Brandon was there and he helped Teddy and I out."

"Why was Teddy drinking with you? she should had been helping like Brandon" I say astonished

"Teddy.. doesn't deal with emotions well.. just like me.. She had lost Tim too... she was grieving too... Anyways he took us back to our Apartment and got us in bed and made sure we were okay... Over the years Brandon grew angry.. over what I still don't know whether It was finally dealing with Tim's death.. or something else." She says getting choked up as I take her hand.

"One night we all decided to go out to a bar called 'Cap Off' and we got pretty drunk.. but Teddy and Brandon seemed to be getting pretty close so I decided to leave them alone for a while and I got up to make uh.. make my way to the bathroom.. an uhm..." She bites her lip to hold back the tears but they continue to flow.

"The next thing I new I woke up on a cold floor..I opened my eyes and saw that I was in some sort of basement..I tried... I tried to scream but... no .. no one could hear me" my own tears freely began to flow.. "The next thing I knew is a man was standing over me with a mask over his head.. I still remember what he said.. 'You were so tight', it was then when I realized I was naked and I tried so hard to cover myself but he just kept laughing as I was screaming an yelling. I couldn't tell how long I was gone for... everything just turned into mush.. all I did was lay on that cold cold floor.. he would come in for two things to throw me a piece of food or to rape me.. if you could call it that... after a while I just let him do it.. I remember when he said I was 'no more fun' cause I wouldn't fight back. One day he came down and said 'I'm going to go get my sister from the airport, if you make any sound while she is here for the weekend I will fuck you then skin you alive' I listened as he walked back up the steps, locked it then walked out the front door. I waited... oh I waited... then I sprang to my feet.. and raced up the stairs and pushed on the door I pushed on so many times before. I pushed and I pushed and I pushed and I pushed.. I starting bruising but I didn't care! I PUSHED! AND I POUNDED! I SCREAMED UNTIl THERE WAS NOTHING.. I ... just I..."

She stopped her yelling as she catches her breath and whips her tears.. "I pushed one last time with my whole body.. and the hinge broke and opened... I .. ran... I ran.. out the front door.. I was naked and I didn't care.. I ran so far from that house.. until I saw this small light blue house.. I ran to it and tried to cover what decency I had left as I knocked hard.. I still remember the older women who answered the door... Mrs. Dawn..she gasped as she looked at me horrified.. I tried to get out words but all that came out was please.. and she grabbed me and pulled me in and picked up a blanket that was on a green couch and wrapped it around me.. then she yelled for her husband.. 'George! go get me a warm rag and the telephone! now!' I heard the grey haired man get what she said and came into the living room an gasped just like she did... for a while he stayed still until Mrs. Dawn told him to 'move it'. She took the warm rag and ran it across my dirt filled face.. she had tears in her eyes.. I think she knew before I even opened my mouth...  
'George call the police. now.' I didn't know what to do or say.. I just... I remember crying in her arms and I remember her taking me into a bathroom and putting me in a shower and her cleaning every inch of my body as her clothes were getting soaked..I remember her putting clothes on me- the clothes were too big but I didn't care, it had been so long since I had clothes on... she then put me back on the couch and said 'you've been on the news quite a bit...' I... I quietly .. oh so quietly said 'how long?' she must have knew my question because she said '2 months' I felt so sick... it felt like so much more than that..

Next thing I knew the police were outside along with my parents... my mom was hysterical... I've never seen her cry that much.. In which I of course cried along... but... I knew I was finally safe... nothing was ever really the same... I tried.. for a very long time I tried.. but I just needed to leave.. to get away from that town.." she finishes looking down.

"Did you ever?-

"No.. I didn't... I didn't want to look I didn't want to do the police line up.. I just wanted to forget it"

"But he could still be-

"I don't care.. I just couldn't.."

"but you could find out with Lenox's DNA" I say looking into her glazed eyes.

"No.. I never did and I never will" she says sternly. "I think you should leave."

"What?! Arizona I'm not leaving you now. I'm not. If you thought that's how I was going to react you are sadly mistaken because it's not! I am so sorry that happened to you and if I ever... I...I would be in prison and would be totally fine with it" I say seriously.

"Thank you.." she says as she climbs into my lap and lays her head nudged into my neck.

Buhbam! no? yes? that was longer than usual but yeah, and i was seriously crying while i wrote this! anyways okay two things, if you are going to rudely comment on how you think I should write my story I would advice you to not. Or at least get off 'guest' so I can talk to you personally :) and That's not the only secret woooo next chapter coming soon! Thank you! :)


End file.
